


EL PRIMERO DE LOS MAS TRISTES

by tabora



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabora/pseuds/tabora
Summary: Sam se fue, y claro los días van pasando, y todo llega.





	EL PRIMERO DE LOS MAS TRISTES

**Author's Note:**

> Hecho para el reto de la página de facebook “Todo Wincest & J2” con motivo del cumpleaños de Sam winchester.

EL PRIMERO DE LOS MÁS TRISTES  
de Tabora

Camina arrastrando los pies, la mochila colgando a su espalda y en sus brazos una bolsa con lo poco que ha podido comprar con el dinero que tenia para terminar de pasar la semana, al menos, si las cosas no se tuercen, mañana le pagaran lo que le deben del mes de abril y así podrá pagar la renta del apartamento donde vive.  
No levanta la mirada, conoce bien la calle donde vive y no hay nada interesante que pueda llamar su atención, así que se concentra en sacar la llave del bolsillo y abrir el portal. Solo quiere comer un sándwich y acostarse. Olvidar el día de hoy.  
Entra en el “coqueto miniapartamento” que ha podido mantener alquilado hasta el momento, es decir, la habitación-salón-cocina-servicio en la que vive desde que llego a Stanford. Mete lo que ha comprado en el pequeño refrigerador y saca lo necesario para hacerse algo de comer, no tiene hambre, pero sabe que debe hacerlo por su salud.  
Después de unos minutos, se tira en la cama con un plato en la mano, sintiendo como los músculos le duelen de trabajar toda la tarde acarreando cajas en el almacén donde lleva trabajando desde hace un mes.  
Prefiere estar agotado, al menos así el cansancio hace que se duerma pronto y no le da tiempo para recordar, para pensar como serian las cosas si no se hubiera ido.  
No quiere pensar en que hoy podría estar con la única persona que se ha ocupado de que no le faltaran las cosas necesarias, quien siempre tenía una sonrisa y un abrazo, el verdadero dueño de su corazón, la persona que siempre tenía un pequeño regalo para entregarle al final del día, un día como hoy, un dos de mayo.  
Hoy es un día especial, es su cumpleaños. El primer cumpleaños que pasa lejos de Dean.  
Cuando se fue estaba tan furioso que no pensó en que le estaba abandonando y cuando se dio cuenta, decidió utilizar la distancia como una cura para lo que sentía.  
La cura nunca funcionó y el dolor de la separación siguió quemando en su interior.  
Si no hubiera estado tan cansado física y moralmente quizás habría visto el sobre el mueble de cajones donde guarda su ropa interior y camisetas.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Ha llegado a medio día, cansado después de conducir cinco horas sin descanso, imaginando mil formas de presentarse delante suya, pero cuando aparca a la vuelta del edificio donde Sam vive todavía no tiene claro que va a decirle.  
En realidad todavía no sabe si va a verle, porque todavía no tiene muy claro si quiere gritarle por dejarle (todavía le duele sentirse abandonado y no merecer ni siquiera una mirada de despedida), o abrazarle por encontrarle.  
Se siente dolido y orgulloso, triste y feliz por él, asustado y cansado, muy cansado de no tenerle.  
Es fácil colarse en el apartamento, es tan pequeño que es fácil revisar toda la seguridad “extra” que Sam ha puesto y se siente orgulloso de ver que aunque los dejo a un lado, al menos tiene la suficiente cabeza como para protegerse de algunas cosas que puedan aparecer por allí. Por si acaso, dibuja nuevas protecciones que ha aprendido desde que Sam se fue, nunca se sabe lo que puede ocurrir.  
Pasa el tiempo, Sam no vuelve y él termina recostado en la pequeña cama, ojeando algún libro de los que hay repartido por todos sitios y pensando en que allí apenas hay cosas de su familia. Nunca han tenido algo heredado, o importante que llevar de sitio en sitio, pero por alguna causa, pensaba que Sam tendría algo que le recordara a él. ¡Joder, él mismo lleva dos fotos de ellos juntos en la cartera! Lo triste es que sabe que las otras dos las tiene Sam, él siempre decía que cuando viviera solo las pondría en un marco…Pero al parecer no es así.  
En un corcho en la pared hay clavadas varias notas y fotos de Sam con diferentes chicos y chicas, pero para él las fotos que destacan son cuatro o cinco en compañía de una rubia en concreto…  
Le duele pensar que es tan poco importante para Sam, que ya le ha olvidado.  
El tener tiempo a solas no es bueno para Dean, no le gusta dar vueltas a las cosas porque normalmente termina liándolo todo en su cabeza. Es por eso que después de un tiempo termina saliendo del apartamento, ha decidido marcharse sin verle, después de todo no es como si Sam le estuviera esperando. Y por lo visto el chico debe estar demasiado ocupado como para volver a casa pronto, o tal vez este de fiesta celebrando su primer cumpleaños en libertad.  
Se va dejando un sobre con el poco dinero que ha podido ahorrar, Sam necesita llenar la nevera.  
Cuando sale del portal ya ha anochecido y está a punto de girar hacia la derecha cuando ve un figura acercándose por el lado contrario. Le observa bebiendo su imagen, gruñendo al adivinar el cansancio que hace que el gran cuerpo se encoja sobre sí mismo.  
Se aleja sin ser visto, buscando el árbol que ha visto desde la ventana y cuando llega a su lado lo observa, es fácilmente escalable y perfecto para ver el interior del apartamento.  
Cuando Sam se duerme, Dean sigue mirándole. Su hermano ha seguido creciendo, y ahora incluso esta mas fuerte de lo que recordaba. Pero parece cansado y triste y no entiende que este allí solo, ¿Dónde están los chicos de las fotos?, ¿Por qué no están con él, celebrando su cumpleaños?  
Siente el teléfono vibrar y sabe que tiene que irse, John lo quiere mañana en un pueblo a trescientos kilómetros de donde esta, así que tiene que largarse pronto para poder llegar y dormir un poco antes de salir de caza.  
Da un último vistazo al chico que duerme sobre la cama, vestido y con un sándwich olvidado a su lado, parece más el niño que era, que el universitario orgulloso que debería ser. Y Dean solo quiere entrar allí, abrazarle y besarle como hacían antes…pero sabe que no puede hacerlo, Sam decidió poner fin a todo cuando se fue.  
Comienza a bajar mientras piensa que al menos ha podido verlo, sabe no está bien lo que sentían, que ese amor loco y privado que los unía mas que la sangre que comparten era algo prohibido, pero les hacía sentirse vivos.  
También sabe que cuando Sam se fue sin mirar atrás, lo hizo para olvidarle…y al parecer lo ha conseguido.  
Por lo visto el único que sigue sintiendo algo es él.  
Cuando ya montado en el coche abandona Stanford, solo puede pensar que es el primero de los más triste cumpleaños de Sam que va a tener en su vida.


End file.
